Aku dan Kau Suka Sapi
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ulquiorra bingung, kenapa ia tak kunjung tinggi. Padahal espada lain bisa tambah tinggi. Aizen pun menyarankan Ulquiorra untuk meminta bantuan dari octava espada. Chibi espada inside. Mind to RnR?


Fic saya sebelum bertarung di medan perang (?). Ehehe... Maksudnya mau ulangan umum. Bagaimana dengan kalian, minna? Ada yang ulangan umum juga? Yah, mari kita berdoa supaya semua naik kelas! ^^

Please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

><p>Seorang espada cilik berkulit pucat tengah memandangi kedua temannya yang sedang bertengkar—espada berambut biru dan espada berbaju sendok. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, yang jelas espada bernama Uqluiorra Schiffer itu tidak terlalu mau tahu urusan kedua temannya.<p>

Dipandanginya lagi kedua temannya, semakin lekat. 'Ah, kapan aku jadi setinggi mereka?'

**.**

**.**

**-Aku dan Kau Suka Sapi-  
>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo<br>Rated : K+  
>Genre : HumorFriendship  
>Pairing(s) : -<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
>Summary : Ulquiorra bingung, kenapa ia tak kunjung tinggi. Padahal espada lain bisa tambah tinggi. Aizen pun menyarankan Ulquiorra untuk meminta bantuan dari octava espada.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sang ratu malam masih tersenyum manis di langit Hueco Mundo. Seorang espada cilik berkulit pucat tengah gusar. Berulang kali ia bulak balik seperti setrika yang belum panas, wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir.

Memikirkan sesuatu yang berat? Tidak juga. Apa sih pikiran terberat seorang anak-anak? Bahkan untuk seorang espada cilik, pikiran mereka normal, kok, sesuai dengan usia mereka. Soalnya kalau sampai memikirkan yang berat, Aizen khawatir akan membuat perkembangan anak-anak asuhnya terhambat dan akan repot jadinya kalau semua espada mirip dengan Wonderweiss akibat stress.

Lalu apa gerangan yang membuat gusar espada cilik yang mengikuti aliran emo itu?

"Hoi, Ulquiorra!"

Seorang espada cilik lainnya, Grimmjow, mendekati Ulquiorra. Bukannya menyambut dengan senyuman, cuatro espada itu malah mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tadi. Grimmjow pun mengerutkan kening karenanya.

"Kau kenapa, eh? Takut padaku?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, kucing kampung."

"Siapa yang kau bilang kucing kampung, hah, kelelawar pendek?"

Ulquiorra tidak lagi membalas, ia hanya menunduk, kemudian memandangi Grimmjow dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Setelah itu, ia menghela nafas panjang, membuat kening Grimmjow makin berkerut. Aduh, kalau Ulquiorra makin bertingkah aneh, bisa-bisa Grimmjow mengalami penuaan dini.

"A-apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Grimmjow risih.

"Tidak."

Ulquiorra lantas berbalik, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung.

'Aizen-sama... Kapan aku tambah tinggi?'

Ah, rupanya Ulquiorra sedang bermasalah dengan tinggi badannya. Memang ia adalah espada terkuat ke empat. Namun, ia juga yang memiliki badan paling mungil dari ke sepuluh espada.

Starrk? Dia sejajar tingginya dengan Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, dan Aaroniero. Barragan? Kakek berotot itu sih tinggi, sejajar dengan Zommarie. Hallibel? Jangan di tanya, meski perempuan, ia bagaikan super model. Lalu... Yammy? Badan raksasa super besar itu sih tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Ulquiorra bahkan curiga, jangan-jangan setiap hari Yammy menghabiskan paling tidak seekor mammoth untuk mengisi perutnya.

* * *

><p>Kabar bahwa Ulquiorra tengah gusar akhirnya sampai ke telinga Aizen. Ayahnya anak-anak itu pun cemas mendengar anak emasnya tengah gusar. Bahaya kalau nanti Ulquiorra sampai bunuh diri karena mengikuti trend sinetron-sinetron di stasiun televisi real world.<p>

Akhirnya, setelah mendapat saran dari Kaname Arwana, ehn maaf, Kaname Tousen, Aizen pun meminta Ulquiorra untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya. Seperti acara curhat papa dan abang yang sering Aizen tonton di televisi Soul Society kalau tidak ada pekerjaan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ulquiorra?" tanya Aizen, sesuai dengan lagu Piterpen.

"M-maksud, Aizen-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra balik—khawatir. Seingatnya, ia belum meracuni snack Whiskes kesukaan Grimmjow, baru niat saja.

"Kudengar dari espada lain, kau sedang gusar dan sering memandangi orang lain seperti stalker."

"I-itu..." Ulquiorra menunduk.

"Ceritakan saja, Ulquiorra."

"Begini, Aizen-sama. Saya... sedang bermasalah dengan... ng..." Ulquiorra tampak berpikir untuk menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Bermasalah dengan apa, Ulquiorra?" tanya Aizen, sedikit tidak sabar.

"Itu... Aizen-sama, bermasalah dengan tinggi badan," jawab Ulquiorra pelan-pelan.

Kini giliran Aizen yang terdiam, wajahnya setengah geli menahan tawa, dan setengah lagi heran. Ternyata, anak emasnya yang paling imut—tapi juga menakutkan—ini memikirkan tentang penampilan juga.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau pendek, Ulquiorra?"

"Kata Nnoitra, kalau pendek nanti tidak ada perempuan yang mendekat. Aku kan tidak mau jomblo seumur hidup," jawab Ulquiorra polos.

Kali ini Aizen tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya. Pemimpin espada itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat dirinya sedikit out of character. Ulquiorra menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan kening setelah melihat pemimpinnya tengah tertawa tak terkontrol seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Ulquiorra. Mungkin kau bisa meminta bantuan Szayel?"

"Szayel?"

"Ya. Siapa tahu ia punya ramuan tepat untukmu."

Ulquiorra berpikir sejenak. Benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikir sebelumnya untuk meminta bantuan pada ilmuwan itu? Ulquiorra mengangguk-angguk lalu memandang Aizen lagi.

"Bukan ide buruk, Aizen-sama. Terima kasih."

"Nah, lebih baik kau ke menara Szayel sekarang."

"Baik, Aizen-sama. Permisi."

Aizen tersenyum tipis, sementara Ulquiorra berjalan keluar dari ruangan Aizen dengan wajah lebih sumringah daripada sebelumnya. Ah, benar. Seharusnya ia minta tolong Szayel sejak dulu.

* * *

><p>Sampai di menara laboratorium Szayel, Ulquiorra diminta menunggu oleh si octava espada. Espada beriris emerald itu pun menurut saja dan menunggu dengan tenang di ruangan yang telah disediakan oleh rekannya itu.<p>

Hanya dalam lima belas menit kemudian, Szayel kembali dengan dua orang fraccionnya yang berbadan besar—sedang mendorong sebuah gerobak sebesar mobil pick up yang ditutupi oleh kain lebar.

"Nah! Ini dia, Ulquiorra! Ta da!"

Szayel membuka penutup gerobak tadi dan memperlihatkan dua ekor sapi perah yang sedang memakan setumpuk rumput. Ulquiorra kemudian menempelkan punggung tangan kirinya ke dahi Szayel.

"Kau... jadi gila?"

"Tidak, bodoh!"

"Lalu, ini untuk apa?"

"Ini sapi perah! Kau rawat dia baik-baik, nanti susunya kau minum."

"Cara memerah sapi bagaimana?"

Szayel berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengelus dagunya pelan-pelan. Benar juga, Szayel kan belum berpengalaman dalam memeras susu sapi. Ulquiorra langsung sweatdrop melihat temannya itu malah diam dan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ya sudahlah, pikirkan saja dulu, Szayel," ujar Ulquiorra lirih, pupus sudah harapannya untuk jadi tinggi. Oh, kasihan...

Ulquiorra pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari laboratorium Szayel dan merenung lagi di salah satu balkon Las Noches. Namun niat itu ia urungkan setelah mendengar suara aneh dari ruang kamar Grimmjow yang letaknya tak jauh dari laboratorium Szayel.

Srooot. Srooot.

Ada apa gerangan? Apa Grimmjow tengah pilek? Ah, siapa peduli. Ulquiorra pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Srooot. Srooot.

Lama-lama suara itu malah mengganggu pendengaran Ulquiorra. Cuatro espada itu pun bersonido ke depan kamar sexta. Espada berambut biru itu tengah sibuk dengan sebuah kotak berwarna kuning corak merah yang diatasnya dibolongi dengan alat seperti pipa kecil.

"Itu apa, Grimmjow?"

"Kau mau tahu, eh, kelelawar pendek?"

"Ya."

"Ini, obat tinggiku!"

Emerald Ulquiorra melebar mendengar kata 'obat tinggi'. Hal itu lebih menakjubkan daripada Super Junior yang datang ke Indonesia dan Ulquiorra tidak bisa menonton karena kehabisan tiket. Oh, pikirannya mulai ngawur.

"Obat tinggi?"

"Iya."

"Apa namanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa baca tulisannya. Tapi di iklan televisi, slogannya terkenal."

"Yang mana?"

"Aku dan kau, suka sapi."

Ulquiorra malah berbinar takjub mendengarnya. Ah, ternyata sapi itu hebat juga. Susunya kalau diperah langsung berbentuk kotak. Padahal Ulquiorra lihat dalam gambar di buku, susu yang diperah dari sapi wujudnya cair.

"Boleh kuminta?"

"Nih, aku masih punya satu lagi," Grimmjow menyerahkan susu kotak yang ada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Grimmjow menyeringai, sementara Ulquiorra berbalik dan bersonido menuju kamarnya. Ah, akhirnya kedua anak-anak itu menjadi korban iklan di televisi.

Dari perut turun ke kaki, dari perut naik ke tangan, dari perut ke kepala, dari perut ke semuanya. Lalala lalala lalala la lalala~.

Ulquiorra kini tengah asyik menonton tayangan iklan itu sambil menikmati susu kotak di tangannya. Sepertinya itu akan menjadi salah satu hobi barunya.

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat : Cha tidak memiliki iklan, acara TV, maupun boyband yang sudah disebutkan di fanfic ini. ^^ Ahh, beneran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu saja kok. Sambil nungguin sensei Cha yang dengan sabar ngajarin Cha kimia.<p>

Selamat berjuang untuk ulangan umum, minna! Dan untuk kelas sembilan yang lulus dengan NEM baik, omedetou! ^^

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2011 ? Come join us! Follow our Twitter bleachvivafest.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
